Homestead Construction Totals
Homestead Construction Totals are a listing of all the building material totals in both per structure and in the end per building material. Grand Full Totals Grand Full Totals Land Every Homestead begins with purchasing a plot of land for 5000 . Grand Full Totals Small House After purchase of a plot of land, the first thing one actually has to build is the Small House. Since every homestead requires this, one will be building this three times. Those are the numbers given. For just the full totals of a single Small House, go to its own page by clicking Small House in the line above this one. Entryway* *The Entryway is not included in the Supreme Grand Totals at the bottom of the page. Grand Full Totals Exterior The next thing one can build are the exterior items; each Homestead also has its own exclusive exterior item which have been marked inside the template. † The Apiary is exclusive for Lakeview Manor. ‡ The Fish Hatchery is exclusive for Windstad Manor. § The Grain Mill is exclusive for Heljarchen Hall. Grand Full Totals Personnel and Animals After completing the Small House, many followers may offer to become the Dragonborn's Steward. Once a follower becomes a steward, they will start living at the Dragonborn's Homestead and they can be asked to purchase other personnel and animals. Again, this can be done three times and those are the numbers given. Grand Full Totals Main Hall (all Homesteads) After completion of the Small House, one can also start building the Main Hall, which is the biggest section of the house and actually consists of three separate parts; the downstairs, the upstairs, and the back room parts, plus a Cellar, which is its own section. Again, every homestead requires this, so one will be building this three times. Those are the numbers given. For just the Full Totals or Grand Full Totals of a House, go to its own page by clicking Small House in the line above this one. Part 1 Part 2 Grand Full Totals Cellar After completing the Main Hall as a whole, one will get the option to give the Main Hall a Cellar, which is its own section. This can be added to each Homestead, however this time it is optional and not required. So, one can build this three times; and those are the numbers given. For just the Full Totals of the Cellar, click Cellar above this line. Part 1 Part 2 (Shrines Only) Part 3 (All Amulets) Grand Full Totals All 9 Wings After completing the Main Hall, additional wings can be constructed that connect to it. A maximum of three wings can be added to each Homestead. One will have the ability to construct a north wing, a west wing, and an east wing. For every wing, there are three choices, meaning there are nine possible wings in total. So if one has each Homestead, one can have each wing. Since every wing can be made once, there is a list of the grand full totals of all of them. Part 1 Part 2 Grand Special Totals These are the total amount of Septims and totals are needed in other to get the crafted and bought Housebuilding Items. Grand Special Totals Small House Entryway* *The Entryway is not included in the Supreme Grand Special Totals at the bottom of the page. Grand Special Totals Exterior Grand Special Full Totals Main Hall Grand Special Full Totals Cellar Grand Special Full Totals All 9 Wings Supreme Grand Full Totals These are all the above Grand Full Totals added together, with the exception of those of the entryway, which are excluded. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Supreme Grand Special Full Totals Trivia *The entryway is different from all the other structures and is not included in the grand totals. For more information on the entryway, go to the Small House article. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Homestead Sections